yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Shibuya
Shibuya '''is a special ward in Tokyo, a major commercial and business center similar to City Hall and Raffles Place, it houses two busiest stations - Shinjuku Station and Shibuya Station. Shibuya also has Takashimaya Times Square, NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building, NHK Broadcasting Center, Shibuya 109 and New National Theatre. Shibuya includes well-known commercial districts such as Ebisu, Daikanyama, Harajuku, Omotesando, Higashi, Sendagaya and Yoyogi. Buildings *Takashimaya Times Square *Omotesando Hills (completed in 2006) *Shibuya 109, a popular and trendy place for Japanese young women to shop *Yoyogi Park, once a training base for the Imperial Japanese Army, later the Washington Heights housing area for the Occupation of Japan, then the lodgings for contestants in the Tokyo Olympics. *NHK Broadcasting Center, headquarters of the NHK radio, television, and satellite broadcasting system *NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building, the third-tallest building in Tokyo, patterned after the Empire State Building *Omotesando, an avenue leading up to the Meiji Shrine with a number of famous-brand boutiques Railway '''Shibuya Station (渋谷駅 Shibuya-eki) is a railway station in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, operated jointly by East Japan Railway Company (JR East), Keio Corporation, Tokyu Corporation, and Tokyo Metro. With 2.4 million passengers on an average weekday in 2004, it is the fourth-busiest commuter rail station in Japan and the world (after Shinjuku, Ikebukuro, and Ōsaka / Umeda) handling a large amount of commuter traffic between the center city and suburbs to the south and west. Other metro stations are: *Ginza Line: Shibuya Station *Marunouchi Line: Shinjuku Station *Hibiya Line: Ebisu Station *Chiyoda Line: Meiji Jingumae, Yoyogi Koen, Yoyogi Uehara Stations *Hanzomon Line: Shibuya Station *Fukutoshin Line: Shibuya, Meiji Jingumae, Kitasando Stations Scramble crossing The similar crossing may also be included in Album area due to the "2nd Central Business District". Shibuya is famous for its scramble crossing. It is located in front of the Shibuya Station Hachikō exit and stops vehicles in all directions to allow pedestrians to inundate the entire intersection. The statue of Hachikō, a dog, between the station and the intersection, is a common meeting place and almost always crowded. Three large TV screens mounted on nearby buildings overlook the crossing, as well as many advertising signs. The Starbucks store overlooking the crossing is also one of the busiest in the world. Its heavy traffic and inundation of advertising have led to it being compared to the Times Square intersection in New York City and Dundas Square intersection in Toronto. Tokyo-based architecture professor Julian Worrall has said Shibuya Crossing is "a great example of what Tokyo does best when it's not trying." Shibuya Crossing is often featured in movies and television shows which take place in Tokyo, such as ''Lost in Translation'', The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, and Resident Evil: Afterlife and ''Retribution'', as well as on domestic and international news broadcasts. The iconic video screen featured in the above movies, in particular Lost in Translation with its 'walking dinosaur' scene, was taken down for a period of time and replaced with static advertising, although it resumed operation in July 2013. Contemporary British painter Carl Randall (who spent 10 years living in Tokyo as an artist) depicted the area in his large artwork 'Shibuya', exhibited at the National Portrait Gallery in London 2013., Scramble Crossing is a major location in the video game The World Ends With You, which is set entirely in the neighbourhood of Shibuya. On the southwest side of Shibuya station, there is another popular meeting place with a statue called "Moyai". The statue resembles a Moai statue, and it was given to Shibuya by the people of Niijima Island in 1980. The crossing was featured in the 2016 Summer Olympics closing ceremony to promote the 2020 Summer Olympics in Tokyo. Terrorist Attack During the early morning on the January 1, 2019, a 21-year old man named Kazuhiro Kusakabe drove his minicar into the crowd of pedestrians celebrating New Year's Day at Takeshita Street. It was a terrorist attack. Category:Japan